My birthday got completely ruined
by ThePoeticWeirdo
Summary: When Nick has to take his annoying little brother to his birthday party at Freddy's, he expects it to be ruined. He doesn't expect it to be so ruined he gets murdered. Luckily his mom is the night guard so she should be able to help.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I wrote for a friend. I don't own this game and I don't claim to.**

"Mom!" I yell. She appears at the stairs. "Mom! I'm ready! Can we please go now?"

My mom smooths her hair down. She looks at me and gives a knowing smile. "We'll get there on time, Nick. I just need to find your little brother and then we can leave."

I groan. "Mom, do I seriously have to take Richie with me? It's my birthday."

"Nick, we went over this already," she says, "I don't have anyone at home to watch him and I can't get a babysitter on ten minutes notice. Nick, I know that watching your brother isn't your ideal activity, but please try. Freddy's is a big place. I'm only asking for you to keep an eye on him. You can have fun with your friends and watch Richie at the same time."

I sigh. Mom will have her way. I know I probably sound like a whiny jerk, but I just don't want to have to spend my tenth birthday watching my annoying little brother. Richie's only 4, so he's at that age where he wants to always be in my face. I know it looks cute, but having to deal with that kid every day is just ugh.

Anyway, Mom finally gets Richie and packs us in the car. I'm pretty excited to get there, even though I've been to Freddy's about six times already. My mom's a night watchman there, so she gets this employee discount, so I've gotten to go there for each one of my birthdays. It's a pretty nice place: you get to see a show, eat food, play games, even draw pictures if you like.

We pull up and my mom signs us in. Already Richie is acting up. I pull him away from the other kids he's bothering and say goodbye to Mom. She has to go home and sleep in before she has to pick us up. Working the night shift seems like a hard job, but Mom sure is able to do it.

Mom leaves and I drag Richie away from the front desk guy he's bothering. "Hey, Nick!" Andrew and Lisa are standing at the doorway next to a smaller girl. I grin. My two best friends are here.

"Hey guys," I return, "Are you ready to have a party?"

"Only if you're ready to lose to a princess," grins Lisa. I smile back. Lisa is nothing like a princess. She's the most hardcore girl I know. Last year, she beat up three of the meanest sixth graders. She is NOT someone you'd want to mess with.

"Looks like Richie's having fun," commented Andrew, my other friend. I groan and pull Richie away from the very annoyed front desk person.

"My mom's making me watch him," I explain as my brother attempts to pull my arm off.

"You are not alone, my friend," sighs Andrew as he glances over at the little girl holding his hand. Tess is only seven, and she's the biggest crybaby I know. She'll cry at fairs, school, even parties. Why oh why must our parents ask us to babysit?

"We're still going to have fun, you know," says Lisa. Andrew and I grin. "That's the plan," I say.

Andrew, Lisa, and I are eating pizza and Tess is whining about the show being too loud when I notice Richie isn't with us. "Guys, do you see Richie anywhere?" I ask. Andrew shrugs. I sigh and we all get up to search for him. I'm telling you that kid wants to ruin my life.

We look all over the stage area but we can't find Richie. Then we search the arcade and food area, but still no sign of him. Now I'm getting pretty nervous. Suddenly, I see him. He's trailing behind a guy in a furry costume. For the life of me I can't understand why this place wants its workers to wear those darn things. They're ugly, they smell like moldy pizza, and they scare kids more than entertain them.

Anyway, I've got to get Richie to stop bothering everybody so I storm after him. I catch up just as they round the corner of some back room. I'm about to give out my tenth apology today for Richie's behavior when I see that the man has a knife. Of course I start screaming but only Andrew, Lisa and Tess show up. Then _they_ start screaming. I can't remember anything past that point, and I can't say I want to.


	2. Chapter 2

So yeah. My friends and I just got murdered by some psycho guy in a fur suit. That's why I'm pretty confused when I open my eyes. I know that wasn't a dream, and I know what I'm seeing now isn't a dream, so what the heck just happened? I stand up. Why on earth am I not at home?

"Nick? Is this real?" I whip my head around. That was definitely Andrew's voice I just heard. I see the Chica animatronic standing next to me. She's speaking with Andrew's voice. I now know how people who take hallucinogenic drugs feel. Remind me to never take hallucinogenic drugs.

"Andrew," I tell the chicken, "I do believe that I am having a nightmare. Please leave me alone for a while so I can stop seeing things."

"Nick. I think this is real," he says. I stare at him and shake my head very slowly. "Nick, some guy killed us, and now we are possessing these costumes. I know this sounds crazy, but it's all happening," he says.

"Please, man," I sigh, "I'm trying to enjoy my birthday. Does everything have to be ruined?"

"Seriously, Nick! Do you think I want to be the world's ugliest bird?" he shouts.

"I've always thought she was kind of pretty." Lisa says this. We turn and see Freddy.

"You're here, too?" Andrew and I say at the same time.

"At least you both look cool," Andrew huffs, "I get stuck being the stupid girly chicken."

"Oh, so she's uncool just because she's a girl?" counters Lisa, "Cuz if you think all girls are fragile little sissies, I'll-"

"Guys! Now is not the time for fighting!" I push them apart. "Please! Do you think I like this? Of course not! At least I'm not fighting about it, though!"

"Yeah, none of us got reincarnated as something cool," agrees Lisa, "I really wish I could have become Foxy." Just then we hear crying.

"Tess!" Andrew calls, "Tess, where are you, sis? I'm coming, just stay still and I'll find you!" We see Foxy standing in the doorway, crying. Andrew groans. "I turn into a girl chicken and Tess gets to be the awesome pirate? Gimmie a break, fate!"

"Just shut up and let me think!" I shout. Everyone gets quiet except for Tess, who's still crying of course. I sit down and put my hands over my head, which isn't easy cuz my rabbit ears are so darn huge. Anyway, I'm trying to think of some way that our problems are even _possible_ when I start laughing. Andrew and Lisa look at me like I'm nuts but I keep laughing anyway. "Of course!" I say when I finally calm down, "My mom can help us!"

I practically skip out of that room and down the hallway. Mom's in the guardroom looking very official in her night watchman outfit. I stop outside the door. Something isn't right. She's crying. _Oh yeah_ , I realize, _her kids just died. Of course she isn't going to be alright._ I sigh. Hopefully, seeing me won't be a bad shock for her.

"Kill me," she says. She doesn't even look up. "You killed my sons. They were the only thing I had left to live for. I don't want to live anymore."

"Mom. Please don't be sad. It's me."

She slowly raises her head. "Nick?" she whispers, unbelieving.

"Yeah mom it's me. This is probably the most awkward moment in the history of ever, but yeah. It's me." I quickly explain our situation.

"This is absolutely unbelievable," she says, "My mind is completely blown." She cocks her head to one side. "Where's Richie?" she asks.

"Mom! I don't know! I'm in the middle of a reality crisis right now, and you expect me to be looking for my brother?!" We hear a faint whirring sound. An animatronic bear appears in front of us. It has filthy yellow fur and no eyes and Richie's laugh. "Well, we found Richie"

"So what are we going to do now?" asks Lisa once we all meet up again.

"Yeah, we have to find some way to fix all this. Richie's teleportation ability is getting really annoying," I grumble.

Mom puts her hands up and we all quiet down. "There's only one thing I know of that can help us in a situation like this," she says. We all pile into Mom's car, which is probably stealing but who cares, and we start to drive. We pull up in front of a house with the word "Afton" on the mailbox and Mom gets Richie to teleport us all inside.

"What the heck are you doing in my house in the middle of the night?! And why do you have my robot animals with you?!" shouts a man who I guess is Mr. Afton.

"Sir, you own this pizzeria. My sons and their friends have been reincarnated as your robot animals. Do you have any idea why?" Mom asks.

"I do not!" shouts the man, "I'm just trying to run a business! Get out of my house!"

"You painful lack of security got these children murdered! You get these kids iout of this mess or at least bring their murder to justice instead of sweeping it under the rug like you do with everything else!" shouts Mom.

"I don't sweep things under the rug! Nothing bad happens at my franchise!" Mr. Afton argues back.

"The bite of 1987, the murder of that kid at a sister location, several employees getting killed by unsafe springlock costumes, and that's just to name a few. I'm seriously wondering why I even chose to work at this place," Mom gives him a hard look. "If you don't do something about these children, I am going to sue you."

"Guess what? The joke is on you! I am the corporate overlord of this world! Nothing you can do will ever make me pay for my crimes against humanity!" he laughs hysterically. Mom looks like she is going to strangle him, but she sighs and counts to ten. She gives her boss a very cold look and turns to leave.

"Are we ever going to get fixed?" whimpers Tess. Mom gives her a pat on the head and a reassuring smile. Then she toilet papers Mr. Afton's house.

"Get in the car," she says once she's finished. We all pile into the car again and she starts to drive. "I never thought I'd have to do this, but I guess I do now," she sighs. I don't question what she is going to do because I'm pretty nervous about if we'll ever get back to normal.

"Hey, something's been bothering me," Andrew breaks the silence, "If we all got stuffed into costumes in the back room during the day, why are we possessing the animatronics that were on the stage instead of the costumes that we actually got stuffed into?"

We all turn to him (except Mom because she's driving). None of us say anything. "Just wanted to point that out," Andrew mumbles.

Soon we stop. I'm confused because we're in front of my house. "I'm going to try this, so cross your fingers it works," she says. I try to cross my fingers as she takes out a card. It says: "Fanfic Altering Life Cheat that Manipulates Reality (one use only)"

On the card Mom writes "And then everything went back to normal. The end." on the card. Magically, this actually works. "Well, that was lucky," I say.

We all go home and live happily ever after except for the fact that Mom explained to Andrew and Lisa's parents why we were missing all afternoon and night and our parents never let us out of their sights again. The end.

 **This was meant to be funny. I do not think that murder is funny, but I think that Nick and his friends being awkward is funny.**


End file.
